The present teachings are predicated upon providing a convenient and easy method of transporting items or materials from a first location to a desired location for any given task. The use of a cart to support and transport items is well known in the prior art. The prior art has an abundance of various sizes and shapes of carts designed to transport specific items or equipment for certain tasks. An example of a cart for industrial vacuum cleaning is found in Marsolais, U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,037, the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes. The design has integrated a vacuum, batteries, and a plurality of compartments directly into the cart to allow for mobile use of the vacuum for cleaning. In Presley-Mays, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,513, there is disclosed a garden cart consisting of a hollow frame, seat, umbrella, removable toolbox, and attachment points for a plurality of garden equipment.
Lenihan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,415, discloses a toy push cart frame including a base portion to support a plurality of interchangeable frame attachments. The interchangeable frame attachments include a basket, tool box, or a work bench. The work bench attachment includes a plurality of pull-out drawers for storage, a top work surface, and a plurality of recesses to receive one or more toy tools. Finally, Franco, U.S. Pat. No. 9,227,645 discloses modular customizable carts with a plurality of compartments allowing a user to connect two or more carts together for transportation.
Although these various prior art carts solve some of the shortcomings of the prior art, many provide solutions only for single problems identified for specific tasks. Therefore, it would be attractive to have a mobile cart for transporting one or more cartridges from one location to a desired location. It would also be attractive to have one or more cartridges for organizing and transporting specific items for a plethora of tasks. Additionally, it would be attractive to have the one or more cartridges be interchangeable between a plurality of mobile carts ranging in size and shape. What is needed is one or more mobile carts that can efficiently and conveniently transport one or more cartridges, while the one or more cartridges can organize different items for specific tasks and be interchangeable between the one or more carts.